pilihan yang salah
by priskila.jean
Summary: ayah ino menikah lagi, dan itu membuat hidup ino merasa berada dipenjara, belum lagi adik-adik tirinya suka menjahili ino, namun ada kesempatan membuat ino bisa pergi dari rumah ini, tapi sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang salah, karena setelah dia pergi, sesuatu terjadi
1. Chapter 1

**Pilihan yang salah…**

Hujan deras membasahi tubuh gadis mungil di stasiun kereta api ini. Hanya dengan menggunakan kaos biasa dan celana panjang dia menunggu di stasiun ini dengan dibasahi oleh hujan tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia tunggu di stasiun ini?

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan "Ino…!

Gadis mungil yang bernama ino itu pun memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, ia sangat terkejut dan langsung lari dari stasiun itu. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan ino saat melihat wanita paruh baya yang berpenampilan mewah itu menghampirinya, sehinga ini harus kabur…

In o pun lari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari wanita itu. Setelah sampai ditempat yang dia rasa aman ia pun berhenti..

"hahh… hampir saja aku ditangkap dia, bisa mati aku ditangkapnya, bahaya…" batin ino

Ino adalah anak tunggal dari seorang kolongmerat yang menikah dua kali. Ino merupakan anak pasangan dari istri yang pertama. Ibunya bernama tsunade dan ayahnya bernama minato namikaze. Kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai sejak enam tahun silam. Ibu ino sudah pergi dari rumah karena dia tidak mau dimadu. Ayahnya ino menikahi putri pewaris tunggal uzumaki corperation yaitu kushina namikaze. Dari kushina, minato mendapatkan dua orang anak yaitu naruto dan Karin, dua orang anak ini sering mengerjai ino baik disekolah ataupun dirumah. Mereka juga tidak pernah menganggap ino sebagai kakak mereka, pokoknya dimana ada kesempatan ino pasti akan dikerjai. Ya setelah perceraian tsunade dan minato, mereka mengadakan pengadilan untuk membuat hukum siapa yang akan mengasuh ino. Minato atau tsunade, dan berkat pengadilan itu, minato lah yang memenangkan pengadilan dan memiliki kesempatan mengasuh ino. Dia pun membawa ino pulang. kehidupan ino yang selama ini indah dan dipenuhi canda tawa bersama ibu kandungnya kini berubah menjadi seperti penjara. ino selalu dilarang ibunya pergi kemana-mana , bahkan ke tempat sahabatnya sakura saja yang hanya empat rumah dari sini pun tidak diizinkan. Alhasil ino merasa kesepian dan selalu terlihat murung, apalagi semangkin hari naruto dan Karin mangkin sering mengerjai ino, membuat ino semangkin tidak betah dirumah ini. Sehingga pada saat ada kesempatan dia menemui ibunya di stasiun. Ino pernah mengatakan perlakuan ibu tirinya yang selalu mengurung dia, tapi ayahnya tidak peduli dan lebih percaya kepada istrinya kushina.

Dia persimpangan jalan ino merenungkan kehidupannya yang dulu bersama dengan ibunya tercinta, ingin rasanya ino ke sunakagure kota kelahiran ibunya untuk tinggal bersama sang ibu. Ino sudah sering kabur untuk dapat menyusul ibu nya, tetapi selalu ada halangan seperti orang-orang suruhan ibunya yang menangkap dia saat berniat menaiki kereta api menuju konoha-suna. Tapi ada berita dari nenek nya bahwa ibunya sekarang sedang merintis karir di amerika. dan Saat sampai rumah ino langsung dikurung oleh ibunya, ino pun menangis semalaman. tapi Di tengah lamunannya , ia mendapat tepukan ringan di bahunya yang ternyata adalah sakura sahabatnya"

"hei ino pig , kenapa kau berada disini?"

"hei forehead, aku lagi kabur dari kejaran nenek sihir itu, kau tau lah dia selalu mengekang ku , membuatku muak, kau sendiri lagi apa disini tumben kau keluar malam-malam?"

Sakura pun menunjukkan barang bawaannya didalam kantong plastic "aku baru pulang berbelanja dan sekarang mau pulang aku disuruh belanja oleh ayahku, ada tamu dirumah tadi, ayahku ada urusan dengan rekannya membicarakan tujuan sekolah ku setelah lulus dari SMP konoha gakuen, kata ayaku aku akan pergi ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di sana.

"what? Kau mau sekolah ke amerika, dank au menerima usul ayahmu?"

"ya , aku menerimanya, itu terserah ayahku mau menyekolahin aku dimana, asalkan disana tidak membuat kulitku jadi rusak dan kering dan membuat hitam kulit aku ini"

Dasar kau forehead, dipikiranmu hanya untuk kecantikan aja, tapi gue boleh minta tolong gak? Please… (sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy no jutsu milik ino)

" hm boleh , apa itu?" Kata sakura

"Begini aku dengar kabar bahwa kaasan ada di amerika, boleh gak aku ikut kamu ke amerika? Sekalian aku mau sekolah di amerika juga dan Ingin segera pergi dari nenek sihir itu, boleh ya..yaa..yaa?" kata ino

"Hmm boleh juga, biar aku gak kesepian saat di amerika, apalagi kau pandai berbahasa inggris, bisa bantuin aku juga disana" kata sakura

'jadi bisa gak?" harap ino

" hm bisa, nanti aku urus dengan tousan ku, kamu tenang saja" kata sakura

"makasih ya forehead, kau memang sahabat terbaikku" kata ino sambil memeluk sakura

"hahahaha dasar inopig, ayo pulang untuk sementara kau lebih baik tinggal dirumahmu dan pura-puralah baik kepada ibu tiri mu itu" kata sakura

"hm baiklah" kata ino

*hari demi hari terus berlalu, hingga tiba hari kelulusan ino dan sakura*

Ino… aku lulus…! Gimana kamu lulus tidak? Teriak sakura kegirangan dengan wajah berseri-seri dia memeluk ino

"hm sebentar aku buka dulu amplop nya" kata ino

"ya ampun pig jadi kau belum membuka nya dari tadi, ayo cepat buka"

Setelah dibuka , sakura dan ino pun langsung meloncat kegirangan , ya ino juga LULUS.., gadis muda ini pun merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan mengunjungi kafe resto dekat sekolah mereka.

Didalam perjalanan, sakura melihat ino senyam senyum sendiri, dia pun bertanya " kenapa loe pig, cengar cengir seperti orang gila. Ino pun yang ditanya menjawab' gimana aku gak senang coba? Sebentar lagi aku bebas dari nenek sihir itu, dan aku bisa berjumpa dengan kaasan"

"hahahaha ada-ada saja kau pig, tapi memang ya sih"

Saat sudah sampai dicafe resto tersebut, sakura langsung memesan _strawberry cake _dan_ green tea, _sedangkan ino memilih _lemon cake _dan_ orange juice_. Di sela-sela makan , ino pun bertanya kepada sakura, "forehad gimana bisa gak aku masuk sana? Aku diterima gak ya? " sakura yang melihat ino kepikiran pun menjawab "sudah tenang saja, kamu pasti diterima" akhirnya pun memakan kembali makanan mereka dengan bahagia.


	2. Chapter 2

*hari libur pun telah tiba, bagi kebanyakan orang hari libur berarti bebas jalan-jalan, tapi bagi ino libur sama dengan penjara, yak arena dia tidak boleh keluar rumah sedikitpun* saat ino sedang melamun ada email yang masuk ke handphone nya. Dia pun langsung membuka email tersebut, isinya adalah

**From : cherry_sakura**

**To : bluesunrise_ino**

**Subject : loe diterima di amerika bersama gue. Besok gue tunggu dirumah gue , besok pagi kita akan berangkat…**

Ino pun langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan senang, dan dengan giat dia pun membalas email sakura.

**From : cherry_sakura**

**To : bluesunrise_ino**

**Subject : serius loe forehead? Yeee gue senang banget, terimakasih ya sakura, loe memang sahabat baik gue.**

ino pun kegirangan, dia gak sabar menunggu besok, dia pun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya

Keesokan paginya jam lima pagi , ino sudah bangun, dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, dengan mengendap-endap ino pun segera keluar dari rumah, dia pun segera kerumah sakura. Sakuran dan ayahnya sudah menunggu ino, mereka pun sarapan bersama dirumah sakura, dan pukul enam pagi mereka sudah berangkat ke bandara, pesawat mereka akan berangkat pukul tujuh pagi.

_***sedangkan dirumah ino, tepatnya dikamar ino***_

"Non, bangun non, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu non untuk sarapan non" kata chiyo baasan. Dia adalah kepala pelayan disini

Chiyo baasan memanggil ino beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada ino yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri, nenek chiyo pun membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Nenek chiyo pun masuk kedalam,' tidak ada orang' itulah pikiran pertama nenek chiyo. Nenek chiyo pun mencari ino diseluruh kamar ini, tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya nenek chiyo berteriak dan memanggil majikannya, "tuan nyonya, nona ino tidak ada dikamarnya…!"

Akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu pun segera ke atas, mereka pun melihat kamar ino yang kosong, sang kepala keluarga ini pun bertanya "bibi sudah cari kemana-mana?" nenek chiyo hanya bisa mengangguk, sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia sangat menyayangi anak majikannya ini.

Dia pun masuk kekamar ino dan menemukan sepucuk surat dimeja belajar ino

**From : namikaze yamanaka ino **

**Ayah, maafkan ino yah, jangan benci ino ya.. ino hanya ingin pergi , ino sekarang berada di amerika bersama sakura dan ayahnya, ino akan meneruskan sekolah ino kesana, jadi ayah jangan khawatir , ino baik-baik saja disana, ino bisa jaga diri, ino ingin jumpa kaasan, ino tidak mau terus dikurung .**

**Love you dad **

Setelah membaca surat itu, sang ayah pun syok berat, dan penyakit jantungnya yang dideritanya pun kumat dan akhirnya dia pingsan, akhirnya kepala keluarga itu dibawa kerumah sakit , setelah beberapa hari, minato pun sadar, dia pun menangis dan menyesal , seharusnya dia peduli kepada anaknya ini, sang istri tidak peduli mengenai sakit suami, minato pun menyesal dan dia pun pun meminta gugatan cerai kepada istrinya tersebut.

Ino yang merasa bebas , karena tidak dikekang lagi tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ayahnya sedang sakit, ino pun berpesta dengan sakura. Ketika sedang asik merayakan kebebasan , telpon pun berdering, telpon itu berasal dari no ayahnya sendiri, minato. Akhirnya ino mengangkatnya, tapi bukan suara ayahnya yang dia dengar, dia malah mendengar suara hatake kakashi, asisten kepercayaan ayahnya

''Halo''.. terdengar suara kakashi diseberang

''Ya halo'' jawab ino

Ino ini saya kakashi, ino papamu sakit, dia sekarang dirunah sakit, penyakit jantung papamu kumat,papamu ada dikonoha hospital, ucap kakashi

Apaa om?! Om serius?, ino pun menangis, setelah mengakhiri hubungan telpon , ino menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu kumatnya penyakit ayahnya ino ada hubungan dengan kepergian ino.

Pagi harinya ino bingung antara kembali kekonoha atau mencari ibunya, akhirnya dia putuskan mencari ibunya, dia berpikir ayahnya pasti dirawat oleh ibu tirinya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya dan ibu tirinya sudah bercerai. Ino terus mencari berhari-hari , ini adalah hari ke lima ino mencari ibunya ,karena sudah sore ino ingin pulang ke apartement nya, tapi dia melihat sosok orang gila yang sedang ketawa-ketawa dipinggir jalan, ino merasakan hati berdesir hangat dan ada perasaan perih juga, ino pun penasaran dia pun melihat siapa orang gila itu, dan sungguh kagetnya dia, orang gila itu adalah ibunya, ya ibu kandungnya , yamanaka tsunade. Dia pun menangis dan memanggil ibunya.

"kaasan" kata ino

"kamu siapa?" kata tsunade

"kaasan ini ino, hiks, ini ino anak kaasan, hiks, hiks" ino tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya

"ino? Ino anak kaasan ya? Anakku" kata tsunade

"ya kaasan ini ino, anak kaasan" ino memeluk tsunade

"ino , ino anak kaasan, ino sayang, kaasan kangen kamu" tsunade pun memeluk ino, dia sudah mulai mengingat dirinya

Ino pun segera membawa kaasannya ke apartement nya dan sakura, hari ini sakura tidak pulang, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan sakura, ino pun memandikan tsunade, dan memberikan baju yang layak untuk tsunade. Dia bertekad besok dia akan balik pulang kekonoha

*keesokan di bandara* ino pun membawa ibunya pulang ke konoha, sesampainya dikonoha dia langsung menuju rumahsakit yang diberi tahu kakashi, disana dia berjumpa dengan kakashi

"om bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?" Tanya ino.

"keadaan ayah kamu kritis, dia koma sudah tiga hari" jelas kakashi

"Apa? Ibu tiri mana?" maafkan ino batin ino sedih

"Nona kushina dan tuan minato sudah bercerai" jelas kakashi

Ino yang merasa bersalah hanya diam saja

Tiba-tiba dokter kabuto datang, dia memberitahu bahwa minato sudah sadar, akhirnya ino dan tsunade menuju kamar minato. Setelah sampai dikamar, ino pun langsung memeluk minato dan meminta maaf kepada minato. Minato tersenyum dan berkata, "seharusnya tousan yang meminta maaf, tousan sudah salah kepada kamu dan kaasan maukan kamu memaafkan tousan?" ino dan tsunade mengangguk dan memeluk minato . minato meminta maaf dan berkata "aku sudah tenang, karena sudah kalian maafin, selamat tinggal tsunade , ino" dan minato pun meninggal dunia. Ino dan tsunade menangis mengiring kematian minato.

Hujan deras mengawali hari pemakaman minato, mewakili betapa sedihnya orang-orang yang ditinggal oleh minato termasuk ino dan tsunade, di acara pemakaman ino dan tsunade hanya menangis, setelah semua selesai, semua pelayatb pun pulang, hanya tinggal ino dan tsunade, akhirnya mereka pulang juga, tapi saat berniat pulang, syal yang dipakai ino terbang dan ino serta tsunade berbalik ke belakang, disana mereka melihat minato memegang syal itu dan tersenyum, ino dan tsunade pun tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman, ino dan tsunade tau, walaupun minato sudah pergi tapi dia ada selalu dihati mereka…

**TAMAT…**

**Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini, saya mohon review nya ya **** terimakasih *membungkukkan badan***


End file.
